supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kirby
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Kirby (SSB), Kirby (SSBM), Kirby (SSBB), y Kirby (SSB4). Kirby (''カービィ Kābi'') es el protagonista de la [[Kirby (universo)|serie Kirby]]. Fue creado por Masahiro Sakurai, quien también creó la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie ''Super Smash Bros.]] Como tal, Kirby es uno de los personajes que ha estado presente en la serie desde el comienzo. Perfil [[Archivo:Kirby en Kirby Triple Deluxe.png|thumb|left|Artwork de Kirby en ''Kirby Triple Deluxe.]]La vida de Kirby comenzó como un personaje totalmente diferente llamado PoPoPo, que protagonizaría en el primer juego de Masahiro Sakurai para el Game Boy, el cual se encontraba en desarrollo, originalmente llamado "Twinkle Popopo". Durante el desarrollo, se utilizó un sprite que se asemejaba a una pelota con una cara feliz como plantilla. Sakurai finalmente llegó a preferir este diseño más simple y decidió utilizar este diseño en lugar del original. El pequeño protagonista fue nombrado Kirby, y el juego en sí fue llamado Kirby's Dream Land. Un cambio de diseño más tarde le dio a Kirby una de sus características más atractivas: su color; Kirby originalmente iba a ser de color amarillo, pero Sakurai lo había imaginado de color rosa. Su nombre tiene dos inspiraciones posibles: una empresa de aspiradoras llamada Kirby Corporation, o el asesor legal de Nintendo, John Kirby, quien salvó a Nintendo en una demanda por violación de los derechos de autor presentada por los Estudios Universal sobre el nombre de ''Donkey Kong''. [[Archivo:Artwork de Kirby en Kirby y el Pincel Arcoiris.png|thumb|200px|Art oficial de Kirby en Kirby y el Pincel Arcoíris.]]Kirby es un ser con forma redonda de color rosa, que tan solo mide 8 pulgadas de altura. Kirby es un residente y el recurrente héroe del planeta amarillo en forma de estrella, Pop Star. Puede inhalar con fuerza, lo que le permite tragarse a los enemigos enfrente de él y copiar sus habilidades para luchar (conocida como una habilidad de copia). También puede almacenar el aire que inhala, haciéndose grande e hinchándose, lo que le permite flotar. Su especie, de la cual él mismo y Meta Knight son los dos miembros más prominentes, no ha sido oficialmente nombrada, pero es más comúnmente conocida como "Kirby", "Kirbies", o "Guerreros Estelares". En Super Smash Bros. right|200px Kirby es un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Este diseño de Kirby sería utilizado en su aparición en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Kirby es conocido por su gran recuperación, ataques rápidos, y sus ataques aéreos de largo alcance, todo lo cual lo coloca en el 2do. puesto en la tier list del juego original, sólo por detrás de Pikachu. Su movimiento característico es Tragar, el cual le permite aspirar a los enemigos y copiar su ataque especial normal. Perfil de Kirby (en inglés) :The 8-inch high Kirby hails from a distant, peaceful star. Like his simplistic appearance, he is an easily-understood character. True to his instincts, Kirby eats when he gets hungry and sleeps as soon as he grows tired. Nevertheless, Kirby remains a formidable opponent. In addition to his distinct flying and swallowing skills, he also has the ability to copy enemy attacks for ever-changing action. :Works: ::*''Kirby's Dream Land'' (GB) ::*''Kirby's Pinball Land'' (GB) ::*''Kirby Super Star'' (SNES)En la versión europea, Kirby's Fan Pak reemplaza este renglón. Ha de notarse, sin embargo, que está mal escrito, puesto que su nombre correcto en esta versión es Kirby's Fun Pak. En Super Smash Bros. Melee 200px|right En su regreso en Super Smash Bros. Melee, Kirby recibe un rediseño como luchador que incluye el Martillo como su nuevo ataque especial lateral. Él sigue siendo un personaje inicial, y sigue siendo un personaje flotante y ligero que puede saltar cinco veces en el aire. Sin embargo, Kirby se ha visto gravemente debilitado, perdiendo la mayor parte de su poder, habilidad para hacer combos, y velocidad. Esta significativa disminución de potencia lo dejó en la clase F, colocándole en el último lugar en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español 90px|right :Kirby :Kirby es originario de un lejano y pacífico planeta llamado Pop Star, aunque pasó a ser un ciudadano de Dream Land tras derrotar al Rey Dedede. Aunque solo mide unos 20 centímetros, Kirby es un profesional muy cualificado. Posee la habilidad única de copiar los poderes de sus enemigos y su cuerpo elástico hace de él un aventurero muy versátil. :*''Kirby's Dream Land'' Inglés :Kirby :A denizen of the far-off, peaceful planet Pop Star, Kirby became a citizen of Dream Land after defeating King Dedede. Even though he's only about eight inches tall, Kirby is an extremely skilled technician. He has the ability to absorb the powers of his enemies, and his elastic body makes him a versatile adventurer. :*''Kirby's Dream Land'' (08/92) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right Kirby regresa en Super Smash Bros. Brawl para hacer de esta su tercera aparición en la serie Super Smash Bros. Él fue revelado en todos los trailers del juego antes de su lanzamiento, y fue confirmado en la web oficial el 7 de junio de 2007.[http://www.smashbros.com/wii/es/characters/kirby.html Perfil de Kirby en el Smash Bros. DOJO!!] Es una vez más un personaje inicial y, finalmente, no es el único representante de su universo, debido a la inclusión del Rey Dedede y Meta Knight. Parte de su potencia parece haber regresado, ya que Kirby mejoró bastante desde Super Smash Bros. Melee, por lo que ahora se encuentra en la posición 20 de la tier list, en la clase D. Como siempre, los movimientos de Kirby se relacionan con sus habilidades de copia; por ejemplo, su ataque normal es conocido como el "Puñetazo Volcán", el cual es utilizado por Kirby Luchador, habilidad obtenida de Knuckle Joe. Descripción del trofeo Español 90px|right :Kirby :Una bolita rosa muy mona que procede de una estrella pacífica y remota. Puede engullir cualquier cosa y escupirla como si de munición se tratase. Es capaz de copiar poderes de los enemigos y usarlos en beneficio propio. Su habilidad para flotar le permite volar temporalmente cual pajarillo. Es tan redondo que a veces lo confunden con una pelota. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''SNES: Kirby's Fun Pak'' Inglés :Kirby :A round, pink ball of cuteness from a distant, peaceful star. He can swallow anything with his gigantic mouth, then spit it out as ammo. He has the handy ability to copy powers and use them as his own. His hovering ability lets him fly through the air with ease. He's so round, he's sometimes treated like a ball. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''SNES: Kirby Super Star'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|250px Kirby es uno de los personajes que regresan en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Estéticamente, Kirby no ha cambiado mucho, aunque sus colores son más brillantes. Kirby sigue siendo un personaje inicial en estas entregas. Kirby conserva varios de sus viejos movimientos, pero ha ganado nuevas habilidades, como la de poder cargar su Martillo ígneo, así como un nuevo Smash Final: Gran Espada. Sin embargo, Kirby ha perdido un poco de alcance y poder, y aunque su velocidad terrestre ha mejorado, su velocidad de caída ha disminuido. Descripción del trofeo Español right|120px :Kirby :Aquí tenemos a la famosa esfera rosada procedente de Dream Land, en el Planeta Pop. Con su gran boca puede tragar lo que sea o a quien sea y luego expulsarlo o copiar sus habilidades. ¡Aquí copia los ataques especiales normales de los demás! Al pesar poco es fácil lanzarlo, pero con una serie de saltos se recupera fácilmente. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' (08/1992) :*''SNES: Kirby's Fun Pak'' (08/1996) Inglés Versión Norteamericana right|120px :Kirby :Round little Kirby lives on the peaceful Planet Popstar, in Dream Land. He can inhale things with his big mouth, either copying their abilities or spitting them out again. In Smash Bros., Kirby can inhale opponents and copy their standard specials. He gets launched easily but recovers well. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' (08/1992) :*''SNES: Kirby Super Star'' (08/1996) Versión Europea :Kirby :A roly-poly little fella from Dream Land on Planet Popstar. He can inhale pretty much anyone or anything with that big gob of his, then spit them out or copy their abilities. He can copy opponents' standard specials in this game, too! His light weight means he gets launched easily, but with a series of mid-air jumps, recovering's not too tricky. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' (08/1992) :*''SNES: Kirby's Fun Pak'' (08/1996) Curiosidades *Kirby es el único personaje con un ataque en carrera diferente en cada juego de la serie Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros. utiliza su tacleada de Kirby's Adventure; en Super Smash Bros. Melee utiliza la habilidad Llamas (la cual es comúnmente parte de los movimientos de la habilidad Fuego); y en Super Smash Bros. Brawl utiliza una de las técnicas de la habilidad Yo-yo, Trompo. Esta serie de cambios, sin embargo, fue interrumpida en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, ya que conserva el mismo ataque rápido que en el juego anterior. *Varios de los movimientos de Kirby en la serie Super Smash Bros. vienen de las diversas habilidades que puede copiar en sus juegos. **Las habilidades representadas son: Yo-yo, Llamas (solo en Super Smash Bros. Melee), Luchador, Suplex, Ninja, Espada/''Cuchillo'' (dependiendo del juego), Martillo, Piedra y Cocinero (solo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl). *En Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos, existe una habilidad llamada Smash, la cual le da a Kirby acceso a una versión reducida de sus movimientos en Super Smash Bros. Melee. La habilidad también aparece en Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, y añade un movimiento más: el ataque Smash lateral de Kirby. Esta habilidad también aparece en Kirby: Planet Robobot bajo el nombre Smash Bros., y añade la habilidad de protegerse usando una burbuja. *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, Kirby es capaz de absorber al Rey Dedede y a Meta Knight, cosa imposible en sus juegos. **Irónicamente en Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos, Kirby puede absorber a Master Hand después de derrotarle, pero en la serie Super Smash Bros no se da este caso. *Si Kirby copia la habilidad de Jigglypuff, este dirá "Purin", el nombre japonés del Pokémon, en vez de "Jigglypuff". Esto se debe a que, a diferencia de otros personajes, Kirby usualmente no es sometido a traducción y localización al lanzar los juegos en otros idiomas. *En Super Smash Bros Brawl, cuando Kirby absorbe a Meta Knight los ojos de la máscara son verdes. Mientras que en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, son de color amarillo, corrigiendo el error de la entrega pasada. *Kirby ha sido el único personaje en salvarse de dos matanzas masivas de personajes, siendo la primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Emisario Subespacial), en el Gran Laberinto (Con ayuda del broche de Rey Dedede) y la segunda en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (El Mundo de Estrellas Perdidas), escapando con Estrella Remolque. *Makiko Ohmoto, la seiyuu de Kirby también interpretó la voz de Ness, Lyn, Viridi, y algunas voces femeninas de los Luchadores Mii de género femenino. y además interpretó la voz de Sayaka Maizono de Danganronpa Enlaces externos Notas Véase también Categoría:Veteranos Categoría:Nuevos